hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ohuna (episode)
Ohuna (The Secret) is the 7th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While the team investigates the murder of a young computer hacker who may have information on a missing mobster, McGarrett tries to stage a long-needed reunion between his mother and his sister. Plot Zack Slater, a teenage expert computer hacker, is released from juvie but is abducted shortly after and later found dead in a van by members of the Hawaii Five-0 team, who have been called in to help in regards to Zack's kidnapping. As Officer Kono Kalakaua searches Zack's room, a mercenary team led by South African mercenary Sean Winston arrives, taking everyone hostage. Kono offers to give the team the password but only if the team lets everyone else go. The mercenaries accept and escape in armored vehicle that H50 provided although it's later revealed to be a trap. As Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly stay behind in the Camaro, Steve McGarrett crawls to the top of the trunk and waits for a chance to strike. Inside the truck, Kono successfully overpowers Winston while Danny, Steve, and Chin take down the rest of the team, arresting them. Steve later reveals to Kono that Zach had gained information on a mobster, Richard DeSalvo, that Winston and his group had helped escape protective custody three years previously. Steve and Chin eventually track down DeSalvo and arrest him while Kono subsequently informs Zach's family what he did which leaves them relieved and comforted although they're still grieving over their son's murder. Meanwhile, Steve's sister, Mary McGarrett returns for a visit, now a caregiver with her patient, Morty Sapperstein in tow but is unrelenting in not wanting to see her mother. Morty however, convinces her to see Doris, reciting his story when his estranged daughter was killed years before by a drunk driver from Oakland who had fallen asleep at the wheel. A while later, Mary and Doris share an emotional hug as Steve looks on. Notes * Steve's tactical vest (and t-shirt sleeve) shows the most damage on the left shoulder blade area from riding under the armored vehicle. * Doris "died" when Mary was 10 years old; Steve was 15. Quotes Mary McGarrett: Morty, this is Steve. Steve McGarrett: Pleasure to meet you, sir. Morty Sapperstein: Isn't it? So, this is the big brother, huh? Doesn't look so big to me. Steve McGarrett: Mary, please tell me you did not marry him. Mary McGarrett: Ew, no. Of course not. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Mary McGarrett: But I mean, not for lack of trying. He's been proposing to me ever since we met. Steve McGarrett: Why is he here? Mary McGarrett: Because I can't leave him. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Mary McGarrett: Oh, I'm his caregiver. Steve McGarrett: You're his caregiver? Mary McGarrett: Yeah, the flight attendant thing didn't work out so well. Steve, listen please. I really think that this could be my true calling. I love taking care of people. Steve McGarrett: Well, that's funny, Mary, because you can barely take care of yourself. Morty Sapperstein: We take care of each other. Don't we, doll? (Morty slaps Mary on the butt) Mary McGarrett: Morty, do you remember our conversation about professional boundaries? Morty Sapperstein: No. Memory's not so good. Steve McGarrett: How about this, Morty, you touch my sister again like that, I'm gonna break your hand. Think you can remember that? Morty Sapperstein: He's as surly as you described. At ease, sailor. Toast: This is crazy, I can't.. I.. I can't wear a wire. This is crazy. I.. I'm.. this is against my philosophy = Stay alive Danny Williams: Would you shut up, please? Okay? You're fine. Remember, we gave you impunity. You're gonna be fine. Remember, you're doing this for, uh, Rocky and Bullwinkle. Toast: Guys, there's.. there's something I haven't told you. Steve McGarrett: What is that? Toast: I have a glandular issue. Steve McGarrett: What kind of glands we talking here, Toast? Toast: Um my sweat glands. I usually use beta-blockers in stressful situations like this, but you know - too late. Sometimes, when it just starts, I just can't stop it, it just keeps going. Danny Williams: Okay, enough. Toast: It doesn't stop. Danny Williams: Enough. Enough. Please. Toast: I mean, what if I sweat so much that it gets into this pack and it electrocutes me? Danny Williams: That unit is gland-proof. Okay? Steve McGarrett: Hey, Toast. Toast! Just remember the plan, okay? You're there to offer your services, that's it. Danny Williams: When you get alone, I want you to download everything off his computer onto this thing here. We will take care of the rest. Toast: I don't think I can do this, guys. Steve McGarrett: Toast?! Live long (Holds up the Vulcan hand salutation) and perspire. Trivia |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |- |Adam Charles |Martin Starr |A hacker. |} |- |Morty Sapperstein |Shelley Berman |An elderly man Mary is looking after. |- |Mr. Slater |Alan Ruck |Zack's father. |- |Patricia Slater |Melinda McGraw |Zack's mother. |- |Sean Winston |Carlo Rota |A South African mercenary responsible for kidnapping and murdering Zack Slater. |- |Kong Liang |Russell Wong |A criminal. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)